dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Why the supreme kai thinks there are only 28 planets in the universe by kidvegeta, esquire
it was one summer evening on planet kaiju tree and supreme kai was horny af "supreme kai of time get over here bitch" "cooooooming" she said sweetly. he was pampering his mohawk he wanted to get it good now he was a pretty boy on that pic of him with kibito he looks baked as fuck supreme kai of time comes over to supreme kais home they are like the only people living on the planet now that buu came it was sad. "we cant have sex were grown from fruit tree!!" kibito complained "i dont like u kibito ur too red" "filthy casual" they decided to get drunk and try to fuck but since they didnt have any parts it didnt go anywhere it was right in the middle of them lighting the aquarium on fire when s. kai got a message from o. kai. "nyayaaaaaa i like lookin at fancy women in the mags those dirty rags whore" old kai cackled. "old kai pls help me how do i procreate with supreme kai of time" "thats an easy one u cant" "but why im a tree on the inside wheres my hard wood" "nigga u aint got no wood in u now get out of my crystal ball, and he hanged up. he was so drunk he drank half a bottle of wine before supreme kai of time could evenv trim her pubes. then comes kibito kai with naan "hello supreme kai remember tonight is the night where u take a nice inventory of the whole universe and tell us how many planets there are" "oh yah but im so drunk kibito kai maybe i wont be able to make an accurate prediction" "nonsense supreme kai you are handsom beautiful wonderful child of the stars" "you know ur right ill do it" supreme kai of time was throwing up on her bird who had swallowed a silver key that opened supreme kai's panty drawer. "yo i count 1 n 2 n 3 nigga shieeet theres so many" "countngs hard" Kibito kai. kibito had the urgent problem of needing to pull the z sword from katchin "supreme kai come watch me" "pls no kibito ul die" "no i almost got it last time" "ur weak af mate im stronger than u no" "pls" "bb im too drunk 2b doing this right now" kibito ran like a child who was set on fire by his cousin who also poured gasoline on his leg haha kids these days. supreme kai "mother of supreme kai of time!!" he cursed "that bitchs gone hes gonna rip out his arms from ther sockets agin" he was so horrified he had to follow but he had only counted 28 planets by that point. "oh well that seems like a high enough number" he thought, he was very drunk and lookit him r-jun. "beerus was supposed to be pretty fucked up so that makes sense i cant question my thoughts in my brain im drunk" he was horrified at what he said he had to catch kibito real fast but he fell in a ditch on the side of his planet without all those boring grassy hills except that place is the best stage where kid buu was at i "hello s. kai pls dont forget to give me that tally of the universe" old nan shouted in his ear before doing an erotic laugh bc he was looking at the pics of s. kai of time in the shower "ur just a fucked up eunuch u old shit" "watch ur mouth my boy gimme the tally" "yo soz gramps that was fo real my b i gotta count em" but he was so drunk it was too hard he gave up and then remembered oh yeah he got up to 28 last tim. not to be outdone by himself he made a nice addition of 1 planet that he mustve missed ya "ok 28 planets sounds good" "oh dear backwater heavens fuck my wrinkly old mustache!!" and he licked it and taped it back down cuz it was peeling off. "were supposed to have way more like millions nigga whered they all go" burp of supreme kai look at the moon is so majestic. "now listen hear u old dingbat im drunk af im high af im so blueballed im cummin outta my ears i gotta go stop kibito from killing himself again stop calling me" "dont forget to wear a rubber" supreme kai old kai said. "u shit" He runs off into the darkness to save what would become the better half of kibito kai one day but lets not forget that when he broke his neck the good time of walkin in sunset of splendid wi and e and that made him into a stick supreme kaiss sincere. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Non-canon KV Pages Category:Chapters in The Big Book of Very Important Things